It's a Wild, Wild, Wild, Wild, World
by flamebrawler
Summary: It's all out war when a game of capture the flag turns brutal. Will Conan make it out alive? Or will the culprit pulling the strings have him caught in his web.? There's only one way to find out!


It's a Wild, Wild, Wild, Wild, World

Chapter One

"Alright let's do this!" Kat Kid cried. His fists pumped in the air as his over sized red helmet rattled around his skull.

"Yeah," I said enthusiastically, mimicking his motions.

"Okay, you take Mint, Apollo, and Stitches," He said instantly becoming serious, "And I'll get the rest."

I nodded my head and we both headed off, I heading to the left, and Kat Kid heading to the right. I strolled into town passing lime green trees as I walked. There was no need for rush.

Slowly Apollo's house came into view. It was completely red and large as well. Surly a house built for kings. A little intimidated I knocked thrice on his door. I waited for a while tell I heard a low gruff and steps slowly proceeding towards. The door swung open and a great bald eagle stared, looking down.

"What do ya' want?" He mumbled dully, "Can cha' see I'm busy?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I was wondering if, maybe, you would like to join a game of –err…capture the flag?" I fumbled to get the words out.

He looked at me, still staring but I could tell he was thinking. After a long pause it seemed he had come to a decision.

"I suppose," He said in a slightly agitated tone, "I guess I have nothing better to do."

"Great," I replied feeling slightly happier, "Here, take this letter. It will tell you all you need to know." I handed him the crisp, little envelope then said goodbye as he shut the door without another word.

"That was rude." I muttered and headed out towards Mint's house.

I walked cautiously down a steep slope towards the beach where Mint's house was located. As the grass changed to sand I could hear the relaxing waves drifting near by. Mint was so lucky.

Before I could reach her home thought someone trotted past me carrying a frilly, pink and white laced, parcel. Mint!

"Hey, Mint," I called as she turned to face me, "Would you like to join a game of capture the flag?" The mint green squirrel shot me a look of pure disgust.

"You think I would want to join your silly game?" She laughed harshly, "I have more important things to do than hang out with you!"

"Like what?" I asked innocently.

There was a long pause.

"Fine," Mint said as she snatched the tiny letter I held out for her. She turned around with a shrug and left.

I strutted off towards Stitches' house, just to the right of Mint's. Surly he wouldn't be that rude.

I crossed a stone bridge by the river bank and settled on a soft patch of grass for the sand had already gotten into my shoe. I grabbed it off my foot, shook it out, and placed it back on. Heading off again after that brief moment I saw Stitches' house up ahead. It was blue and teal which contrasted with the lush green from all around. I could tell he wasn't much into fitting in.

Approaching the door with uncertainty, my feet gave a little twitch. What if he was like Apollo or Mint? Was he nice and kind? Or was he mean and nasty? With only one way to find out I gave a gentle tap on the door anxious on what to expect.

The door opened as soon as I knocked. There, standing by the door, was a plump little bear with multicolored patches for fur. On the side of each patch was a tiny stitch as though he was sown together.

"Hi, can I help you?" The bear asked cheerily. But I was in to much shock to respond. I had finally met a town's member today that wasn't horrible to me, besides Kat Kid. Mouth dropping, eye's pulsing, I handed him the letter in silence.

"Err- thanks I guess," Stitches said awkwardly, "Bye." He closed the door smoothly.

_Oh no_, I thought angrily, _that was a horrible first impression. Should I go back and start over?_

I decided that was the best thing to do so I picked up my feet, which had been subconsciously dragging, and headed back over. I stepped up to the door but before my hand had a chance to knock I read a note that seemed to have just now been posted. The note read: Gone out for a stroll. Be back later. –Stitches.

_Well I guess that's it_, I thought gloomily,_ he must have slipped out without me noticing._

Seeing as how I had nothing left more to do, I decided to head back to town in search of Kat Kid. Passing cool glittering pools of water as I went, I stopped to glance as the black outlines of fish swimming giddily around. Such pure bliss. They glided up the river as if to beckon me forward.

"Sorry," I told the fish, "I have somewhere to go."

The fish swam away reluctantly but I could tell they understood me. Normally I would have been shocked by this but seeing as how I was living in a town entirely populated by animals it came to no surprise.

Wasting no more time, I headed towards Kat Kid's house. There, in front of the doorway, was the red covered cat himself. He caught sight of me and put on a dissatisfied face.

"Geesh," He said displeasingly, "Taking a stroll were you?"

"Actually, yes," I replied coolly, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Well?" Kat Kid demanded excitedly, "Did they say yes?" Classic Kat Kid, jumping from thought to thought like a rabbit.

"Yeah," I answered simply, "How about you?"

"Well I got Goldie and Nibbles as well as Pinky and Walker from the town across, Fargo, but-"

"Wait, Pinky and Walker from Fargo?" I interrupted astonished, "How did you have time for that?"

"Magic," Kat Kid said with a twinkle in his eye. Typical.

"But," He continued, "I couldn't get Rolf to come."

"Oh," I replied dumbfounded. Rolf was normally so nice despite his crankiness. I couldn't happen to wonder why he had turned down the offer.

"Okay, so we have Apollo, Mint, Stitches, Goldie, Nibbles, Pinky, and Walker all playing, right?" I asked rephrasing what he had said. He nodded.

"The event starts at nine tomorrow," Kat Kid informed me, checking his plastic red watch, "I should probably post that on the bulletin board now." Kat Kid said goodbye then headed off towards the town hall, leaving me, once again, in silence.

The wind whipped thought the trees softly. It was a perfect day for bug catching. And after all, the event wasn't until tomorrow and I had time to kill. I got out my net and sprinted off.


End file.
